Todo Tempo Que Perdi
by Soratsumaru Lin
Summary: Por causa de uma doença fechei as portas de meu coração... Por causa de tradições fugi de minha família fui obrigado a viver longe... Por causa de um amor quase impossível me entreguei por inteiro a ele/ela... Sem medo, comecei a correr atrás do meu tempo perdido.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Escuto Estou sozinho na sala de aula da EPT (Escola Preparatória de Tóquio). Deve ser ela, pois eu sei que ela e a primeira a chegar todos os dias. Ela entra e fica me olhando. Não perco tempo, vou logo falando:

-Kinomoto, eu... Eu gosto de você- declaro com a cabeça baixa e sinto tudo a minha volta perder a noção de tempo espaço. O rosto dela é o que mais me intriga, não houve nenhuma mudança de expressão. Ela se movimenta e meu coração vai a mil.

\- Serio?!... Foi mal, mas não to muito afim- dizendo isso ela sai da sala de aula, sai como se nada tivesse acontecido. Minha confissão de amor tinha sido rejeitada. Eu olho para o chão e me direciono a minha mesa. Não vou atrás dela, pois ela com certeza não quer ficar aqui comigo.

Estou voltando para meu dormitório ao fim das aulas do dia, a Kinomoto não olhou nem um segundo para mim. Quem sou eu? Eu me chamo Shaoran Li, sou chinês, tenho 17 anos e vivo no Japão desde que entrei no ensino médio, pois minha mãe, Yelan Li, quis que eu aprendesse mais sobre a cultura do país de meu pai, que já faleceu. Tenho 1,75 de altura, cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos com de âmbar e estou no 3º ano. Chego ao meu dormitório e encontro ele vazio, com certeza o Eriol, meu colega de quarto, esta vadiando por ai. Eriol é filho de pai britânico e mãe japonesa, ele é meu primo por parte de pai e a mãe dele é minha tia-avó, ele tem 1,75 (apesar de eu achar ele mais baixo que eu) cabelos negros como a noite e olhos azuis escuros ele também está no 3º ano.

Entro no banheiro para tomar banho para poder descansar, nas aulas de amanha começarão com educação física.

\- Não acredito nisso- fala uma garota de cabelos longos.

\- Pois pode acreditar. Declarou-se do nada, antes das aulas da manha começar- responde a de cabelos curtos.

-Sakura e por que você não aceitou?

\- Ah Tomoyo, você sabe... Não quero envolvimento amoroso com ninguém. Não é justo. – digo virando o rosto para fora da visão de Tomoyo

-Eu sei. Mas isso não te impede de tentar ser feliz ne?! Poxa você já recebeu tantas proposta e nunca aceita.

-Nenhum deles nunca me interessou. – fala despreocupada olhando para o espelho

\- E esse?... Interessou?- pergunta esperançosa

\- hã?... Nã... Olha só, eu sei o que to fazendo. - Sakura fica surpresa com a pergunta, porem nunca irá revelar que sentiu seu coração de uma forma diferente. Se vira novamente para o espelho e se olha. Pele clara, olhos verdes, cabelos curtos num tom de castanho meio ruivo, 1,68 de altura, com um corpo nem magro de mais nem gorda de mais, na medida. Porem, seu problema nunca foi exterior, antes fosse. Ela sofria de câncer uterino, doença na qual levou sua mãe, que escolheu ter ela do que tirar o útero. Descobriu aos 13 anos, e agora no auge de seus 16, quase 17, convive vivendo exclusa de amores, paixões e amizades muito fortes. Sua única amiga é Tomoyo Daidouji, que na verdade é uma prima/irmã, Sakura foi criada por sua tia, Suonomi Daidouji, pois o pai de Sakura viaja muito a trabalho e não poderia cuidar sozinho de uma menina. Tomoyo tem cabelos longos num preto fosco, olhos violáceos, pele clara, e mede 1,55 de altura. Mesmo tendo 17 anos sua altura sempre lhe acarretou nomes infantis. Decido tomar um banho antes de dormir, pois amanha é educação física minha aula preferida.

Acordo ás 06h15min da manha, minha aula começa as 07h30min. Vou ao banheiro me arrumar, em cada dormitório tem uma pia dupla com um grande espelho, o Box tem um chuveiro elétrico com agua quente e um mini chuveirinho, ele é todo azulejado em azul e verde, cores padrões do colégio.

Acabo meu banho e vou me trocar, meu quarto tem duas camas (obvio), dois guarda-roupas e duas escrivaninhas, meu lado do quarto é todo decorado em verde e dourado estilo chinês e o do Eriol é todo branco com vários objetos espalhados como decoração, cada objeto é de um país diferente por que o Eriol ama viajar. Visto a roupa do uniforme de educação física, camisa regata branca e short azul. Quando saio do quarto encontro o Eriol já pronto. Ele me ver e fala:

-Querida, tenho que desligar... Sim eu também... Ok..certo beijos tchau.

\- Quem é a conquista da vez?- pergunto rindo da cara dele

\- Cara eu não sei onde foi que eu me meti. Essa "guria" é um "porre".

-Guri... O que?.. Mas que língua é essa?- pergunto sem entender direito

-É uma gíria brasileira pra se referir a meninas.

-Hummmm. - ele sai caminhando em direção a escola.

Chego ao meu armário e deixo minha bolsa lá. Calço meu tênis de ginastica e vou até o ginásio. O Eriol parou no caminho para falar com uma das conquistas dele aqui na escola. Chego lá e encontro a pessoa que eu pensei o dia inteiro pensando depois que me deu um fora. Ela percebeu minha presença e fica me olhando.

\- Bom dia! – arisco falar primeiro. Ela parece surpresa em me ver. É a primeira vez que vejo uma expressão diferente em seu rosto enquanto não esta com a prima dela, a Daidouji.

-Ah.. Você é o garoto de ontem- diz apontando pra mim- o que se declarou do nada. Desculpa ter saindo daquela forma, não estava preparada pra receber uma confissão àquela hora do dia- ela se curva e se vira novamente terminando de se alongar.

-Eu peço desculpas também. Não preparei você, fui muito rápido. Que tal começar de novo- ela se vir em minha direção- Prazer, meu nome e Shaoran Li.

-Prazer, Sakura Kinomoto. -ela sorrir e recomeça a se alongar novamente, faço mesmo.

-Li?- chama ela depois de um tempo

\- Uhm... Pode chamar só de Shaoran mesmo.

-Por que você se declarou para mim?- pergunta e percebo que corou.

-Ah... Fico meio sem jeito de falar. A tempos venho admirando você secretamente. A primeira vez que te vi foi a uma ano atrás. Acho que foi a mor a primeira vista.

FLASH BACK ON

2º ano do ensino médio. Eu estava atrás da sala 2-3, como cada ano é num prédio diferente eu ainda estou meio perdido. Escuto vozes ao longe. Escondo-me entre as paredes.

-Anda Sakura, estamos atrasadas- vejo duas garotas, lindas, uma morena e uma ruiva. A morena puxando a ruiva.

-Calma Tomoyo. Eu sempre sou a primeira a acordar, só hoje que acordei tarde. Relaxa ai maninha- diz sorrindo, e que sorriso lindo.

-Oh sua lerda, hoje e inicio de ano. Sabe que gosto de sentar na janela quando chegar não vai ter mais lugar.

-Ok- vejo a ruiva levantar as mãos em sinal de rendição. Meu olhar cruza com o da ruiva por segundos, decido segui-las já que devem estar atrás das salas do segundo ano também. Encontro minha sal e vejo-as entrarem na 2-2. E foi assim que conheci Sakura Kinomoto

FLASH BACK OFF

\- Você seguiu a gente?! Por que não pediu ajuda?

\- Ah sei lá. Fiquei encabulado de atrapalhar a conversa. E também fiquei admirado de mais com você- falo sem pensar direito no que estou dizendo.

Sakura sorri, são raras as vezes que vemos a "RAINHA DO GELO", nome dado por Eriol, por nunca a ter visto sorrir. Começo a rir com ela, outros alunos vão chegando. A professora é a ultima a entrar.

-Bom dia turma!

-BOM DIA!- todos respondem.

-Hoje vamos começar o sistema de parceria. Duas pessoas de sexos diferentes e de preferencia que nunca tenhas se falado. Formem-se.

Todos começarão a "procurar alguém desconhecido". Eu olho pra Sakura e ela já rejeitou dois garotos. Ela me olha e me chama com a mão. Eu aponto pra mim mesmo e ela faz que sim com a cabeça. Me aproximo.

-Mas tem que ser alguém que você nunca tenha falado.

-Eu nunca falei com você antes. VOCE falou comigo primeiro- ela da um sorriso, estou começando a acostumar com o sorriso dela.

-Ok então... Posso perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro!

-Por que você não sorri tanto?

\- É que eu não tenho muitos motivos pra viver sorrindo em minha vida... So quando me sinto bem com a situação.

\- E agora você esta se sentido bem?- meu coração esta pulando de alegria

-Acho que sim. Você foi sincero comigo. Não foi como os outros que se declaravam e depois sai falando mal de mim.

-Bem eles são uns burros- sorrio pra ela.

A professora deu inicio a aula, cada dupla tinha que ajudar um ao outro. Eu e Sakura concluímos os exercícios com louvor. Ela é uma ótima ginasta. Fomos ao chuveiro, eu a esperei em frente aos banheiros femininos e ela corou ao me ver. Vamos a sala de aula juntos em silencio. Sento em minha carteira que é a quarta, na terceira fila seguindo a janela, e ela senta na ultima carteira na fila ao lado da janela. As aulas vão seguindo normalmente, vou atrás do Eriol e como sempre ele está dando em cima de uma garota. Vou me aproximando e vejo ele levar um tapa na cara. Começo a rir da cara dele.

\- Cara... O que foi que você disse pra apanhar?- não consigo me controlar.

-Nada... Só disse que a saia dela a deixava muito suculenta- a roupa da EPT era uma saia xadrez verde, camisa social branca com o brasão da escola casaco bege e gravata verde, para as meninas. Para os meninos a mesma coisa só muda que nos usamos calça (obvio né?!). A diferenciação de anos era que cada ano a ponta do sapato mudava, no meu primeiro ano foi azul, já nos terceiros anos a ponta é preta.

-Enfim, tenho algo pra contar a você- ele faz cara de curioso- eu me declarei para a Kinomoto, e ela me rejeitou, ma...-falo rindo

\- Perai! Você fala isso rindo?

-Claro. Se não fosse esse fora eu não iria conseguir conversar com ela agora. E cara o sorriso dela é tão lindo. E se eu já estava apaixonado agora então.

-Você é louco. Eu não sou de dizer isso mais cara, você é lindo de mais pra se apegar a uma única garota. Aproveite mais a vida. - ele diz, gesticulando com segundas intenções.

-Eriol. Você sabe muito bem que só quero aquilo com alguém na qual eu realmente passarei o resto de minha vida. - eu falo enquanto vamos em direção ao refeitório para almoçar.

-Você é louco.


	2. Chapter 2

Duas garotas em um quarto em tons claros de verde estão na cama com as pernas pra cima, literalmente.

-Sakura!

-Hum?!

-Eu te vi hoje com um garoto... Quem é ele-pergunta toda curiosa

-É o Li. Ocara que se declarou ontem.

-Como é?... Aquele gato se declarou pra você?! O príncipe do terceirão... Você sabia que ele já arrasou vários corações nessa escola?!

-Serio?! Parabéns pra ele- falo sem me importar.

Você bem que devia aceitar né?! Faz uma experiência...

-Tomoyo, novamente vamos ter essa conversa? Já disse que não.

\- Ah qual é. Eu vi você toda sorridente com ele... e você só sorrir quando esta comigo, a mamãe ou no banheiro tomando banho- ela rir dizendo o ultimo.

-Cala a boca- rio com ela- ele é engraçado, gentil, mas não merece.

\- E o que ele merece?

-Você!- Tomoyo faz cara de descrente- você é normal, tem mais chances de viver sempre com ele. - Tomoyo me abraça.

-Te amo mana. Agora vamos nos trocar e dar um rolé. - dou um sorriso e vou me arrumar, sei que ela faz isso pra me ajudar.

-Shaorannnnnnnnnnn. Anda logo cara, eu to com fome.

-Já vai seu perturbado- digo quando sai do banheiro ainda com os cabelos molhados e enrolado a uma toalha na cintura.

-Você demora mais que mulher cara... Vai ao um encontro por um acaso.

-Não... Não sou eu que ver perversidade em tudo que acontece.- pego uma camisa polo verde e uma calça preta, ta fazendo frio hoje. Arrumo meus "obedientes" cabelos e passo perfume. – você já se arrumou ou vai assim mesmo?- pergunto. Ele estava com uma blusa preta de mangas longas com três botões no meio e uma calça azul.

-Por quê? Ta ruim?... Quer saber, vamos logo num to nem ai pra você.

Eu e Tomoyo Chegamos à lanchonete cultural, uma lanchonete que serve comidas e lanches típicos de muitos países do mundo. Nos sentamos perto da entrada dela e logo vem o garçom anotar os pedidos.

-Boa noite! O que vão quere?

-Eu quero uma macarronada ao molho branco e um suco de uva-pede Tomoyo.

-Eu quero um prato típico tailandês, peça recomendação ao chefe e para beber eu vou querer só água com gás, por favor.

Continuamos conversando enquanto esperamos a comida, ate que vejo o Li e outro garoto entrando na lanchonete. Shaoran me percebi e começa a sorrir e vem em minha direção.

-Boa noite meninas!

-Boa noite Li- digo.

-Estão sozinhas?

-Sim. Quer se juntar a nós- Tomoyo fala antes de mim. Tenho a impressão de que fez isso de proposito.

-Se não for incomodar- ele responde me olhando.

-Claro que não- respondo- essa aqui é minha prima, Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Prazer! E esse aqui também é meu primo, Eriol Hiragizawa.

Eles sentam de frente as meninas e o garçom vem anotar os pedidos.

-Eu quero yakisoba- diz Shaoran.

-Eu quero cuscuz temperado- pedi Eriol.

-Traga nossos pedidos somente quando o deles estiverem prontos, por favor. - o garçom acena e se vai.

-Cuscuz?... O que é isso- pergunta Tomoyo

-É uma comida típica brasileira. Muito gostoso. - ele responde com aquele ar de inteligente. - só que mais importante que isso. Cara, to sentado na mesma mesa que a "Rainha do gelo".

-Quem é essa?- pergunta Tomoyo

-A Kinomoto!

-Eu? Por quê?

-Você bateu o recorde de corações arrasados. Deu o fora em quase toda a escala masculina de futebol da nossa escola. Faro os garotos que vem de outras escolas. Sem falar de meu amigo Shaoran aqui presente. - Shaoran da um chute na perna dele por baixo da mesa- aiiii.

\- Só porque ela não se interessou por nenhum dos caras que se declararam a ela, quer dizer que ela seja fria ao ponto de ser chamada de rainha do gelo.- fala Tomoyo indignada com tal grosseria.

-Não mesmo? Caso você não tenha percebido, mas... o Shaoran é o melhor entre todos que já se declararam a ela. Caso vocês estejam cegas eu empresto o óculos. - diz ele sarcástico.

-Me desculpe à indelicadeza, mas... Quem te perguntou se seu primo é "O Cara"?. Pois saibam meu querido que para mim, nenhuns de vocês merecem o amor da Sakura. E eu não preciso de seus óculos... - levanta um pouco e se inclina em frente à Eriol, e ajeita os óculos dele por pirraça-Nerd!

Por todo o momento da discussão Shaoran e eu ficamos calados. Eriol ficou em silencio e Tomoyo voltou ao seu lugar. O garçom chega com os pedidos. E Shaoran tenta amenizar a situação.

-Nossa a comida daqui é excelente.

-Verdade. Nós duas sempre vem aqui nos finais de semana. Já virou rotina.

Durante toda a noite Eriol e Tomoyo ficaram se encarando como se travassem uma guerra fria bem a nossa frente. Acabamos de comer e pagamos, fomos embora todos juntos já que tínhamos que ir ao mesmo local. Na entrada do dormitório feminino o Shaoran diz.

-Hoje foi muito legal... Apesar de terem ter feito nosso jantar campo de guerra fria. - Eriol e Tomoyo se olham e depois torce o bico cada um para um lado diferente.

-Eu também gostei muito. - dou um leve sorriso. Não intendo, não sou de sorrir, mas quando to com ele tenho vontade de gargalha.

-Vem cá. Você acharia muito cedo pedi seu numero, pra sei lá, falar com você?

-Foi mal, é que e. - começo a falar, mas ele me interrompe.

-tudo bem. Eu entendo, eu sou o cara que você deu o fora por que iria dar o numero de telefone né!- fala de cabeça baixa

\- Calma- começo a rir dele- não foi isso que eu ia dizer. É que eu não tenho celular

-Serio?! Ta tirando onda com a minha cara né?- diz ele incrédulo

-Não. To falando a verdade. -ele me encara- vou entrar agora. Ate amanha.

-Tchau!


	3. Chapter 3

Segunda-feira não é meu dia, sempre acordo cansado. Entretanto, hoje foi diferente. Estou mais que disposto, por quê? Ah, porque eu passei a noite de domingo com ela, a garota que eu encontro toda noite em meus sonhos. Sakura, ain eu sei que pode ser meio gay, mas eu to tão apaixonado. Mas não esqueci que levei o fora, que triste. Meu arrumo pra aula, Chego à sala um pouco atrasado, o Professor já começou a chamada.

-Com licença professor, posso entrar?

-Sua pontualidade e de dar inveja senhor li- ironiza- sim, entre logo. - sento e no meu lugar e ele continua a chama. Olho pra trás e vejo Sakura e Tomoyo conversando. - Pessoal, tenho aqui em minhas mãos 14 documentos com assuntos variados de matemática, assuntos que vocês já viram ate hoje. Como nessa sala temos 29 pessoas teremos 13 duplas e 1 trio. As equipes serão por sorteio- ele coloca uma caixa em cima da mesa dele- nessa caixa tem 30 bolinhas enumeradas de 0 a 14. Só existe uma bola "0", quem a pegar terá o poder de escolher em qual dupla fara o trabalho. Venham!

Cada aluno foi pegando sua bolinha, mostrando ao professor e ele escrevendo. A Daidouji pegou o numero 2, e a bola de numero 0 não tinha saído ainda, só restavam Sakura e eu. O professor começa a falar.

\- bem, os únicos numero que faltam são os número 0. Querem tirar a sorte pra quem terá o poder ou querem fazer juntos?

\- Por mim tudo bem- a Sakura responde e meu coração vai a mil. Vou fazer trabalho com ela. Não acredito.

-Então venha cada um aqui pegar o envelope que preferem. - Tomoyo vai em direção aos envelopes, quando ela ia pegar um, outras garotas pegam então ela volta pro lugar com um numero que parece não ter gostado.

-foi mal prima. Já pegaram seu numero da sorte.

-Tudo bem Tomoyo.

-Que numero da sorte?- pergunto

-É que a Sakura adotou o numero – Sakura manda Tomoyo calar a boca.

-E qual o numero?

-Numero 13.

A historia de Sakura com o numero 13 não entendi muito bem, mas, quando as aulas da tarde acabaram eu corri para pedir a dupla que tinha ele pra trocar. Por sorte a duplas quis trocar de livre espontânea pressão. Tive que dar meu numero de telefone a elas, que saco. Vou correndo ate a entrada pra ver se encontro Sakura e Tomoyo pra marcar o horário do trabalho. Encontro elas quase saindo da escola.

-Meninas!-grito- você esqueceram-se de marcar um horário pro trabalho.

-Ah é verdade. Você pode ir lá ao nosso quarto por volta das 20:00pm

-Tomoyo você não acha melhor na biblioteca? Lá tem livros que podem ajudar.

-Minha querida Sakura, esqueceu que eu sou uma das melhores em matemáticas. E também temos o rei das matemáticas na nossa equipe. Né Shaoran? - Diz Tomoyo.

-Ah, não é querendo me gabar, mas... Sim, sou muito bom- digo muito convencido.

Acertamos tudo, mas eu escondia que tinha trocado de documento com outra dupla, e fui pro meu dormitório me arrumar. Tomo banho e coloco uma camiseta branca com um colete de coro preto, uma calça jeans. Já são 19:45pm. Decido ir caminhando devagar. Quando chego ao dormitório feminino passo na portaria pra pegar a autorização de entrada. Chego à porta faltam 5 minutos. Bato na porta e escuto um: JÁ VAI!. Tomoyo vem correndo abrir a porta para mim. Ela está usando uma blusa regata azul escuro e um short curto branco.

-Boa noite Li!

-Boa noite Daidouji- falo entrando, percebo que o quarto delas é muito bonito- cadê a Kinomoto?

-Está no banho. Entrou faz meia hora, ela demora de mais. Principalmente quando lava os cabelos- ela vai falando e caminhando em direção ao banheiro, da um chute na porta e escuto um grito assustado.

-Oh sua lerda, cuida logo ai que o Li já chegou!

Fico surpreso e assustado com a pancada na porta. A Daidouji vai pra minha lista de pessoas que tenho que tomar cuidado. Ela volta e pega umas roupas em cima da cama e leva para o banheiro. Sakura sai dele já vestida em seu macaquito jeans de pernas curtas e uma blusa amarela por dentro.

-Ah... Boa noite Li.

-Boa noite... Bem, eu tenho uma noticia para vocês duas. – levanto o documento e vejo Sakura apresentar uma expressão de surpresa e felicidade ao ver o numero.

-Como você conseguiu isso

-Ah... Tenho meus esquemas. Percebi que você o queria então troquei com outra dupla.

-Obrigado. Não é nada muito importante, mas eu gosto do numero. Obrigada de verdade, vou ficar devendo uma a você.

-Você pode me pagar parando de me chamar por "Li". Me chame de Shaoran.

-Tudo bem... Shaoran!- ela sorri.

Ela abre o envelope e começa a ler. Nosso tema é Matemática financeira. E nosso objetivo é explicar a turma uma forma dinâmica. Pensamos em varias formas de trabalhar esse tema. A Sakura não é muito boa em matemática, só consegue ficar na media, então precisamos arrasar para que ela tenha uma boa nota. Já que a Daidouji é filha de uma empresaria ligamos para ela pra pedir ajuda, Sakura se mostrou ótima em organizar todo o projeto. Decidimos então vender crepes durante a semana que seguiria. Só que nossos crepes eram especiais, eles seriam coloridos. Cada um investiu 20,00R$, então temos 60,00R$ em mãos pra começar nossa barraquinha. Será que vai da certo?


	4. Chapter 4

-Caramba, você demorou cara- diz Eriol quando eu entro no quarto- essa Sakura é do balacobaco mesmo viu, lhe segurou bastante tempo na primeira noite- diz debochado e sínico

-Cuidado com o que você fala senhor Hiragizawa, ou então terei que lhe denunciar a senhorita Daidouji. - falo ameaçador. Ele logo perde o sorriso.

-Aquela garota... Se eu fosse pai dela ela levaria uma bela surra naquela bunda pela má educação- ele faz gestos como se estivesse realmente batendo naquele momento.

-Ate parece que você se importa se for ou não pai dela... Você quer é pegar na bunda dela.

-Até parece que eu iria querer alguma coisa com ela... Aquela chata. A kinomoto vale mais a pena.

Me levanto sobressaltado e seguro ele pela camisa, encarro ele bem fundo.

-Não fale isso nem de brincadeira se não esqueço que é da família e quebro sua cara- digo e Eriol se assusta (só que não).

-Você sabe que se lutar comigo vamos empatar né?!- diz rindo- calma Ta legal, nunca trairia você cara. Você pra mim é um irmão.

-Acho bom mesmo- solto ele. Não desistiria de Sakura nem a entregaria a ninguém, enquanto ela não aceitar outro lutarei por ela, mesmo que meu oponente seja o imperador.

Estou na minha cama, escutando Tomoyo tomar banho com uma musica bem alta da banda GOT7 da Coreia. Decido usar o pc, procuro por coisas aleatórias, não tenho redes sociais. Vejo uma propaganda de celulares, clico pra dar uma olhada. Vou passando ate que me interesso por um modelo, ele era um Smartphone Microsoft Lumia 640XL Dual Preto com Windows Phone 8. comprar. Efetuo toda a compra através de meu cartão de credito. Ele seria enviado daqui a cinco dias. Me levanto e abro a gaveta procurando uma caneta, vejo meu cartão clinico de tratamento, fico nervosa, nunca mais fiz exames. Já mudei tanto de medicamento que nem sei mais o que a medicina japonesa pode fazer por mim. Minhas esperanças em relação à doença eram quase nulas. Tomoyo tem razão devia aproveitar mais a vida... Pelo menos o que me resta.

Um novo dia se inicia. As coisas pra barraquinha de crepe já está tudo certo, vamos vender sempre no intervalo e final das aulas. Chego à escola e no portão vejo a Sakura. Estranho ela já devia ter entrado pela hora.

-Bom dia Sakura!

-Ah bom dias Shaoran-ela sorri. E tão bom começar o dia com um sorriso dela.

-O que você está fazendo aqui. O sinal já vai tocar.

-Eu estava te esperando.

Confesso que quando escutei isso, todo o meu corpo se arrepiou. Meu desejo agora era agarrar ela ali mesmo.

-E por quê?- raciocinei algo.

-Quero te pedir um favor. Na verdade quero confessar algo e preciso da sua ajuda...

-Da minha ajuda?! Confessar o quem?- perguntei rindo, de repente me toquei e fechei a cara- quem é ele?

-Não Shaoran. Não tem nada haver com isso. É outra coisa, parecida-ela explica nervosa.

-Não.?! Serio? Ain que bom- suspirei aliviado- o que é então?

-Isso é um assunto que nunca comentei com ninguém, só com a Tomoyo-começa ainda mais nervosa- por isso peço que não fale a ninguém- aceno com a cabeça. Ela levanta a cabeça toda vermelha e fala- eu nunca beijei um garoto. E queria que você fosse o primeiro.

Minha reação? A mais patética possível. Cai sentado, perdi as forças das pernas na hora. A alegria não me cabia, foi tanta que congele. Ela se abaixou e continuou falando.

-Eu nunca beijei, nunca fui abraçado por um garoto, nunca nem se quer segurei a mão de um. Celular? Nunca tive ate ontem. Depois da nossa conversa decidi comprar um. Nunca fiz nada com um garoto, nem as coisas mais besta nem as coisas mais serias. E agora eu quero fazer tudo isso. Antes que eu perca tudo de bom na minha vida. Eu poderia ir atrás de outro que já se declarou pra mim, mas você foi o único que realmente me interessou. - aquilo tudo estava me deixando maluco. Num dia leve um fora, no outro ela me quer como parceiro amoroso?!

-E como você acha eu posso ajudar você?

-Eu quero que você me ensine tudo que você já fez com uma garota. Beijar, abraçar, quero ser amada por alguém, quero poder com...

-Eu aceito- interrompo ela. - aceito, aceito e aceito.

-Serio? Ufa. Pensei que você me daria um fora porque te recusei no outro dia.

-Eu ate pensei nisso. Mas... Quando me declarei eu fui sincero. Eu gosto de você Sakura- digo e ela cora.

-Só tem uma coisa. Não espere que me apaixone por você. Posso ser bem complicada. E quando eu cansar vou acabar tudo, sem ressentimentos de ambas as partes. Você tem o direito de quere se envolver com outra pessoa e eu também.

-Sakura você escutou o que eu disse Eu gosto de você!

-Shaoran, é serio. Não se apegue tanto a mim. Vou fazer você sofre se isso acontecer.

-Tudo bem. Não prometo nada, mas vou tentar.

Nos levantamos e vamos caminhando para sala. No meio do caminho paro e ela me olha, seguro a mão dela e entrelaço-as, ela fica surpresa e saio puxando ela pela mão. Todos que estavam no corredor veem e ficam cochichando. Ao chegar à sala é mais engraçado ainda, todos nos olham e fica congelados. Ela solta minha mão e vai ao lugar dela. Tomoyo logo começa a conversar com ela. Quando o sinal toca para o almoço eu espero a Sakura que esta com a Tomoyo

-Ah. Oi- ela sorri pra mim

-Oi- meu sorriso é tão bobo que a Tomoyo tem que me acordar

-Oi pra você também... - ela diz e me encara seria- vou logo passando seus direitos e deveres sobre a Sakura. Direito: Você não tem nenhum. Deveres: Cuide dela como se ela fosse o seu bem mais precioso. Caso algo aconteça a ela e você seja o motivo você perde ela, e seu "amigo"- ela faz aspas e da uma leve olhada pra baixo. Entendo na hora. - Entendeu?

-Sim senhora!- bato continência como se fosse no exercito.

-Não liga pra o que a Tomoyo fala Shaoran. Ela só quer perturbar você. Ela sabe do nosso esquema.

-Tudo bem. Vamos?- estendo a mão pra ela e ela aceita. Saímos andando na frente e Tomoyo logo atrás.

-Eu mereço. Segurar vela é a coisa mais "TOP" do mundo- ironiza e revira os olhos.

Chegamos ao refeitório e vou fazer meu pedido. Peço arroz com carne de porco já Sakura e Tomoyo vão de salada de alface com queijo. Quando procuramos uma mesa pra sentar vejo Eriol com unas meninas. Ele diz alguma coisa a elas e vem em nossa direção sozinho.

-Cara, você tá famoso. Só se ouve falar de você e a Sakura nos corredores-começa a rir- uns acham que é brincadeiras, outros estão indignados.

-Brincadeira?!- começo a suar frio- não é nenhuma brincadeira.

-Eu sei... Mas o melhor é as garotas, chorando pelos cantos porque Shaoran Li está comprometido.

-Não sei por que esse alarde todo. Estamos só nos conhecendo melhor. Talvez nem dê certo- Sakura diz

\- Por mim isso já esta dando certo- respondo no automático e ela fica me encarando.

Conversamos ate que o sinal toca. No caminho nos separamos das meninas e vou ate o banheiro com Eriol. Quando entro lá escuto o que menos gostaria de ouvir.

-Cara, a Kinomoto é muito gostosa. Não sei como a trouxa do Li conseguiu, mas eu tenho certeza que eu ainda vou consegui ficar com ela. - 2 garotos estão falando da Sakura?!, Da minha Sakura. Eu entro no banheiro fazendo o mais estrondo, eles se espantam ao nos ver.

-Você deveria tomar cuidado com o que fala, e onde fala- diz Eriol encostado no batente do banheiro com todo seu ar misterioso- ou você pode se dar mal.

-E mesmo?! E o que pode acontecer caso eu não fique calado?

\- O trouxa aqui vai lhe apagar- falo já indo pra cima de um deles. Como sou um ótimo lutador dou um soco em um enquanto Eriol imobiliza o outro por um descuido o que eu acertei me deu um chute na barriga. A briga continua feia e escutamos alguém gritar "BRIGA", de repente tem uma plateia nos observando.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Capítulo dedicado a Bruno Oliveira- professor de matemática no ILBJ)**_

Eu estava na sala com a Tomoyo esperando o Shaoran chegar quando uma menina chega gritando feito uma desesperada que estava tendo uma briga no banheiro masculino, e o pior, meu "namorado" estava metido. Me levanto nervosa e vou ate o banheiro pra ver se é verídico, vejo uma multidão na entrada , vou me enfiando no meio deles e quando tenho uma visão clara vejo Shaoran segurando um rapaz na parede, que esta todo machucado. Shaoran esta respirando fundo e tem um corte na boca e outro na sobrancelha.

-SHAORAN!- grito entrando e ele me olha assustado. Meus olhos ficam cheios de lagrimas, saio correndo e escuto ele vindo atrás de mim. Só tenho tempo de ver Tomoyo ajudando Eriol a sai do banheiro. Vou ate os fundos da escola, onde tem um belo jardim. Me encosto numa arvore e tento me acalmar.

-Sakura- ele me chama

-Sai daqui!

-Por favor, me escuta.

\- O que?! Nunca pensei que você fosse assim... não sei porque fui me meter nisso...

-Eu me descontrolei ta bom!... não suportei ouvir aqueles babacas chamarem você de gostosa com tanta facilidade como se você fosse uma qualquer- ele grita e me assusto.

-Você estava brigando por mim... Desculpa Shaoran, é que você estava assustador batendo naquele cara... - eu falo já chorando

-Me perdoa. Vou tentar não me descontrolar mais... Pelo menos não na sua frente- ele me abraça. Depois de um tempo ele olha pra mim, e limpa minhas lagrimas no rosto, eu fecho meus olhos sentindo seu toque quente, meu coração acelera quando ele fala.

\- Acho que vou te beijar.

-Posso não ser boa nisso- digo nervosa

\- Vamos comprovar então!- ele encosta os lábios nos meus, no inicio é só um encostado no outro depois ele começa a se movimentar, não sei o que fazer, estou nervosa, mas abro meu lábios na esperança de respirar quando ele suga meu lábio inferior. Fecho meus olhos, que ate então estavam abertos, e ele me puxa pra mais perto com a mão em minha cintura. Uma sensação boa e estranha me consome, nunca senti algo assim, tão... maravilhoso. Ele cessa o beijo e me encara.

-UAU!- exclamo

-foi mal, não me controlei.

-Tudo bem, eu gostei- falo sincera e ele sorri.

\- Que bom, assim posso lhe beijar mais sem medo- ele fala me dando mais selinhos e eu que não sou besta correspondo. Vamos pra sala, só que antes passamos na enfermaria pra colocar um curativo na sobrancelha dele. No caminho damos de cara com o diretor.

-Senhor Li, me acompanhe.

Eu aperto a mão dele, tenho medo de solta-la. Ele nega com a cabeça e vai com o diretor me deixando ali sozinha, com meus medos e incertezas.

Chego à diretoria e vejo os dois infelizes do banheiro e Eriol.

-Creio que os motivos de estarem aqui são mais que conhecidos não é verdade?- o diretor diz- O comportamento de vocês quatro foram os mais indesejáveis possíveis. Diante da conduta de vocês deveria expulsa-los agora mesmo, porem, vocês tem direito de explicar a situação. Primeiro você Hiragizawa.

-Bom, eu o Shaoran estávamos indo ao banheiro quando esse baba... digo, esses caras estavam faltando com o respeito com a senhorita kinomoto, que é nossa amiga. Sei que foi errado sair na porrada mas ninguém tem sangue de barata.

\- E você li? Algo a acrescentar?

-Não, o Eriol já foi bastante claro.

-e vocês dois?- pergunta aos meninos.

-Eu nego tudo- disse um e outro acenou junto.

-Do que foi que eles chamaram a amiga de vocês?- gelei na hora, não poderia pronunciar tais palavras sobre a Sakura.

-Gostosa... e ainda disseram que tentariam algo- Eriol falou percebendo meu desespero.

-fazer o que, ela é muito gostosa mesmo, principalmente quando esta com a roupa de verão- o que acenou junto falou e quando percebeu o deslize ficou desesperado- espera.. eu na.. ai droga.

-Bom já escutei o suficiente. Você receberão punições- Vocês terão que limpar a sala de cara um de vocês durante uma semana e no final de semana limparam os quatro a piscina e o ginásio. Vocês começam segunda feira.

-por que só na segunda- pergunta Eriol.

\- Por que hoje já é terça meu querido Eriol. De terça a sábado não teria graça- ele rir se divertindo e nos manda sair.

Vou com Eriol, ate nossas salas pra pegar nossas coisas. Sakura e Tomoyo estão esperando agente na entrada da escola. Quando ela me ver ela abre um sorriso, como vou não me apaixonar assim.

-oi!

-Vocês estão bem?

-sim!

-E o diretor?

-Nos deu um castigo. Vamos ter que limpar a sala durante a semana e no final de semana limpar a piscina e o ginásio, nos dois e os outros trouxas. Começamos na segunda. - diz Eriol

-na segunda? Porque não amanha já- pergunta Tomoyo

-Porque o diretor é um sádico que quer nos ver sofre durante 6 dias.

-desculpa – Sakura baixa a cabeça- a vocês dois- ela fala olhando pra nos dois- é tudo minha culpa.

-Só aceito as desculpas se ganhar um abraço seu- Eriol diz e puxa ela, vejo ela ficar surpresa, mas aparenta felicidade. Não suporto isso, viro a cara pra não olhar.

-Já estou desculpada!?

-Não!- ele diz. Mas que descarado.

-Mas já tá bom né- fala Tomoyo separando eles. Agradeci mentalmente.

-Calma nervosinha. Isso tudo é ciúmes é. Vem aqui que eu te abraço também – ele diz indo atrás dela, mas ela se esconde atrás de mim.

-Formigas merecem mais meus ciúmes do que você- ela diz e mostra a língua

-Ai essa doeu - ele faz cara de decepção.

-Vamos!- digo pegando a mão da Sakura e vamos todos embora com Tomoyo e Eriol discutindo. Quando chegamos ao prédio das meninas eu falo tchau pra Tomoyo e fico a sós com Sakura.

-Desculpa. Era pra eu ter dado seu primeiro abraço- ela me olha, e me surpreende quando sou abraçada por ela.

\- Pra mim você foi o primeiro- passo meus braços em sua cintura ate Tomoyo voltar dizendo que esta muito tarde e preciso ir embora.

Já era sexta-feira, a semana voou, já é o dia de apresentar o trabalho de matemática. Nosso projeto de crepes foi maravilhoso. Em três dias vendemos 285,00 R$. Foram 114 crepes, nunca pensei que consegui dinheiro era tão simples. Estamos agora prestes a apresentar nosso trabalho, coloco o pendrive para apresentarmos.

-Bem, nosso tema foi matemática financeira- começa Tomoyo- ao longo dessa semana, você perceberam que, meu grupo montou uma barraquinha de crepe e vendemos. Então... no gráfico aqui apresentado vocês entenderam o que nos fizemos para apresentar nosso tema.

\- Todo o problema precisa de um motivo, após descobrir o motivo encontraremos a solução. Assim, o motivo nesse caso é nosso capital. Ele foi de 60R$. Cada crepe foi vendido a 2,50R$. Só ao longo de três dias vendemos exatamente 114 crepes, que em dinheiro será 114 x 2,50 = 285,00 R$. Esses 285,00 R$ serão nosso montante, o montante é o dinheiro adquirido nas vendas. Porém na matemática financeira o que realmente queremos saber é o lucro. O lucro de vendas nós descobriremos com a retirada do dinheiro investido, ou seja, 285 – 60 = 225. 225,00 R$ são o lucro obtido com a venda de nossa barraquinha de crepes. - digo explicando nossa tabela de finanças.

-Outra coisa que temos que ver também é a taxa de porcentagem. Vemos mais quando usamos descontos, no nosso caso é de pagamento. O contrato com nosso fornecedor de crepes é que ele ficaria com 20% do lucro. Como descobrir o valor exato de pagamento? Simples, pegaremos os 225,00 R$ - 20%. Esse símbolo "%" significa "dividir por cem", então temos 20 ÷ 100 = 0,2. Porem vocês perceberam que não é necessário usar 0,2, pois a conta fica maior, para simplificar é só usar a conta de " 225 x 20 ÷ 100", multiplique primeiro, divida depois. Então teremos 4,500 ÷ 100= 45. 45,00 R$ serão o valor que daremos ao nosso fornecedor de crepes- Shaoran explica – agora a Tomoyo vai explicar a divisão de lucros.

-Já que nosso capital foi de 60,00R$. Cada pessoa investiu 20,00R$. Depois tivemos que descobrir nosso lucro de vendas, que foi de 225,00R$. Após isso tiramos os 20% do fornecedor. Nosso lucro de vendas real então é de 180,00R$. Esse valor tem que ser dividido em três partes iguais já que todos investirão o mesmo valor. Então temos uma conta básica de divisão, 180 ÷ 3 = 60. Cada um recebe 60,00R$ de lucro de vendas real mais os 20,00R$ de investimento. Cada sócio investidor volta pra casa com 80,00R$ de trabalho para casa. - ela explica dando fim ao nosso trabalho. Agradecemos e o professor começa a falar

-Maravilhoso. Nunca vi um trabalho sobre matemática financeira tão bem elaborada. Não pelos cálculos e sim pela forma que trabalharam o tema. A ideia da empresa de lanches foi perfeita. Meus parabéns vocês merecem um dez.

Eu acho que fui a que mais amor à nota, pois seria minha primeira nota do ano, em matemática, que não era perto da corda bamba.


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Um mês depois...**_

Saio da sala junto das meninas, ando muito com elas agora. Meu "namoro" com a Sakura não evoluiu, a Tomoyo sempre está junta, e não se toca que está sobrando, ou quando se toca a Sakura faz de tudo para que fique. Depois daquele beijo, trocamos alguns momentos de carinho, porém, muito tímida ainda. Eu estava a caminho do meu quanto até que tive uma ideia, e vou precisar do Eriol. Falando nele, encontro-o no quanto e ele leva um susto.

-Seu maluco! Está tentando me matar? - Ele diz com a mão no peito

-Dramático todo- digo- por um acaso estava vendo coisas erradas para esse medo todo? - Brinco com ele

-Palhaço... - diz- o que aconteceu que entro desesperado?

-Preciso de um favor seu... um favor muito importante!

-Que tipo de favor?

-Preciso que você distraia uma pessoa por uns tempos.

-Distração... como? - Fala ele malicioso

-É o que você está pensando mesmo seu safado... quero que de em cima de uma garota.

-Falou meu forte agora- ele diz animado- quem é ela?

-Primeiro quero lhe dizer que após você topar fazer isso não pode desistir. Caso você desista você terá que me pagar uma multa.

-E se eu fizer bem o meu trabalho?

-Você pede o que quiser- digo abrindo os braços fazendo sinal de "tudo".

-O que eu quiser?! Isso é tentador- ele para, para pensar um pouco e por fim diz- está bom. Eu aceito!

-Obrigado! – Dou um aperto de mão nele.

Depois disso vou tomar um banho relaxante... Eu mereço né? Depois daquelas aulas enfadonhas e ainda levar as meninas ao prédio delas. Estou exausto. Visto uma calça moletom cinza e fico descamisado. Deito na cama para dormir até que meu celular vibra.

 **SMS ON**

 ******:** _ **Oi ! Boa noite...**_

 **Shaoran:** _ **Boa... Quem é?**_

 ******:** _ **Eh a Sakura. Esse eh meu número. A Tomoyo me deu seu número. Espero que não se importe.**_

 **Shaoran:** _ **Sakura :) ! Claro que não me importo. Amei essa surpresa. Mas pq não pediu a mim?**_

 **Sakura:** _ **que bom! Estava com vergonha. Ele chegou a um tempo, mas chegou lá na casa da minha tia então só peguei ele antes de ontem.**_

 **Shaoran:** _ **entendo... está fazendo o que minha flor?**_

 **Sakura:** _ **minha flor?**_

 **Shaoran: vc tem perfume com cheiro de flores... ou me enganei?**

 _ **Sakura: sim... meu perfume tem cheiro de flores.**_

 _ **Shaoran: então…não pode? Se quiser eu paro!**_

 **Sakura:** _ **não... eu gostei... só fiquei envergonhada. Você sempre me trata com tanto carinho... a Tomoyo estava certa. Se todos os caras forem como você as mulheres estão com sorte.**_

 **Shaoran:** _ **minha declaração ainda está de pé! Sei que você não sente o mesmo, mas ainda sinto sentimentos fortes por você.**_

 **Sakura:** _ **Shaoran... você não sabe o que fala... acredite, isso eh mais difícil para mim do que para você.**_

 **Shaoran:** _ **tudo bem... :(**_

 **Sakura:** _ **vou dormir agora. Amanhã vou para casa da Tomoyo. E já são 23:00 você tbm deve ir dormir.**_

 **Shaoran:** _ **oh não! ;( Vou ficar sem te ver até segunda? Kkkkk falar em segunda, começa meu castigo. Ve se me liga está? Não esquece de mim. Boa noite minha flor**_

 **Sakura:** _ **boa noite...**_

 **SMS OFF**

Depois de conversar com a Sakura salvo o número dela - #MyFlower - e coloco o celular para carregar. Pego no sono rapidinho.

Hoje é sábado, a tia Natsumi mandou o motorista pegar eu e Tomoyo, nós vamos passar o final de semana na casa dela. Chegamos nos grandes portões da mansão da família Lin. Logo estamos dentro das propriedades. A passarela de acesso à entrada da mansão é cheia de rosas vermelhas- flor que dá origem ao nome de minha mãe-. Chegamos e descemos do carro entrando na casa. Ela tem estilo ocidental, tipo mansão de New York. Corremos em direção a minha tia que está sentada lendo o jornal matinal.

-Vocês já são bem grandinhas para ficar correndo pela casa- ela diz sendo sarcástica

-Bom dia mãe/ tia- falamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Bom dia meus amores- diz dando um beijo em cada uma. - Sakura sempre bela... e Tomoyo, minha filha amada, não crescestes nem um centímetro- ela rir e acompanho ela

-hahaha to rindo litros.

\- to brincando meu amor. Está mais linda que da última vez que a vi...

-Puxei ao papai- ela fala de nariz empinado

-Sua chata- diz minha tia e começamos a rir novamente.

Depois de matar as saudades subimos aos nossos quartos, que ficavam um de frente para o outro. Abri a porta do meu, ele era todo verde, da cor dos meus olhos. Meus moveis eram todos em marfim. Minha cama ficava perto de uma janela grande que tinha vista para a piscina atrás da casa. Meu closet era enorme e ficava à esquerda. A direita tinha a porta da suíte. Ainda tinha minha mesa do computar e uma estante cheia de livros, e um cômoda no qual eu guardava coisas da minha infância e meu documentos sobre minha doença. E falar em doença me faz lembrar que preciso ir ao consultório. Depois que terminei as seções de quimio eu fiquei bem, mas tenho que manter contato com o médico. Procuro o número da clínica Sant'Faye e disco o número no meu celular.

 **LIGAÇÃO ON**

 _ **-Clinica Sant'Faye! Bom dia! Em que posso ajudar- escuto a atendente do outro lado da linha.**_

 _ **-Bom dia! Eu sou a Sakura e gostaria de marcar uma consulta.**_

 _ **-Você tem cadastro aqui?**_

 _ **-Sim.**_

 _ **-Kinomoto. Aqui consta que você terminou seus tratamentos de câncer uterino e está pendente em exames de rotina. Gostaria de marcar também para o mesmo dia?**_

 _ **-Sim agradeço.**_

 _ **\- OK. Então venha na terça-feira as 9:30. Você será atendida por seu doutor responsável, Clow Reed.**_

 _ **-Muito obrigada. Tenha um bom dia.**_

 **LIGAÇÃO OFF**

Desligo e vou tomar um banho.

Acordo com o barulho de meu celular. Já são 11:30 da manhã. Como eu não tenho parentes, aqui no Japão (além do Eriol), decidimos ficar na escola mesmo. Levanto e vou tomar um banho. Entro no banheiro e ligo o chuveiro na agua quente. Assim que eu sinto em minha pele lembro-me da praia. Por que não? Hoje está um dia lindo. Vou perguntar ao Eriol se ele quer ir. Termino meu banho, saio só de cueca box _**(N/A: fiufiu)**_ preta, enxugando meus cabelos. Eriol já está de pé e olha para mim.

-Foi mal, não curto homens.

-Hahaha, palhaço- jogo a toalha em cima dele- vai fazer o que hoje?

-Nada... isso me faz lembrar que você não disse o nome daquela garota.

\- Você realmente está disposto e não vai desistir?

-Sim!

Penso um pouco e digo por fim – é a Tomoyo- vejo seu rosto perder o brilho.

-Não... não mesmo. Está louco? Quer que eu morra?

\- Você prometeu. Cadê sua palavra de homem?

-Prefiro a multa.

-Então você prefere limpar, lavar, passar durante um mês do que conquista uma garota?!

-Seu maldito- ele faz cara feia para mim e suspira- tudo bem, eu vou ficar com a Tomoyo.

Termino de me vestir e meu telefone toca. Vejo que a Tomoyo e atendo.

-Alo?

-Shaoran. Tudo bem cunhadinho- ela fala quase que sussurrando

 **Ligação bem cedinho?! Run... o que será que a Tomoyo tá aprontando. Só lendo para descobrir. E vocês? Estão gostando? Espero que sim neh! Rsrsrs**

 **Então galera, quero pedir desculpas por ter parado de atualizar a história... não por falta de inspiração para ela... até porque o roteiro está todo concluído, mas sim por falta de ânimo... primeiro meu pc quebrou... aí ficar indo na lan house sempre pra poder digita era fogo... agora estou ativa novamente e tentarei ao máximo não deixar vocês na mão.**


	7. Capítulo 7

Tudo sim! E com você?

-Ah estou ótima. Vem cá. Você está ocupado esse fim de semana?

-Não. Estava pensando em ir à praia hoje. Mas nada muito importante ne rsrsr

-Ah sabe o que é.… eu estou aqui em casa e estava pensando em convidar você e seu primo idiota para vim tomar banho de piscina comigo e a Sakura. E aí... topa?

-Muito bem. Venham preparados para irem à escola na segunda-feira.

-Três dias em sua casa? Não Tomoyo, sua mãe não vai gostar.

-Já falei com ela e não aceito não como resposta. Vou passar o endereço por mensagem.

\- Affz, bem que Sakura diz você e osso duro de roer hein!

Ela desliga antes mesmo de dar tchau e falo para o Eriol.

-Vamos para casa da Tomoyo. Festa na piscina. E dormir lá também- falo e ele fica surpreso.

-Eu ainda vou pirar por sua causa Shaoran

\- Também te amo primo

\- ... Vou passar o endereço por mensagem.

Vejo Tomoyo no canto do quarto dela ao telefone ao me ver ela logo desliga.

-Ah, oi Sakura- ela parece nervosa.

-OI. Estava falando com quem?

-Ah era uma das meninas do coral lá na escola.

-Hum. Vai fazer o que agora?

-Estava pensando em ir tomar banho de piscina. Topa?

-Na hora. Escolhe meu biquíni?

-Claro.

Saímos do quarto dela e vamos paro o meu entramos no closet. Abro a porta destinada a biquínis e maios. Pego um conjunto preto com a parte de cima de franjinha, vou até Tomoyo e ela diz não. Pego outro de cintura alta estampado com imagens abstratas, ele é azul com rosa, vou até ela e diz não de novo. Volto até o closet e pego um ainda de cintura alta só que dessa vez laranja, chego à frente da porta e ela só vira o rosto. Sinal que não gostou. Volto e pego um que está bem no final do closet. Um conjunto com detalhes em listra e bolinhas pretas e brancas, a parte de baixo era com uma barra em listras e na cor verde. Cheguei ao quarto e ela levanta da cama – já deitou, que preguiçosa- e diz

-Você está linda!

-Você acha?... não me sinto bem nele.

-que nada. Ele é Lindo e combina com seus olhos.

-Ok então vai ser esse. – digo vestindo um vestidinho branco por cima, esses tipo canga- vou só pegar uma toalha. Vamos ao quarto dela e ela opta por um biquíni preto tomara-que-caia e vesti um short azul e uma blusa caidinha vermelha.

Descemos para a cozinha e pedimos a cozinheira pra preparar lanchinhos, quer dizer, Tomoyo pede, e pedi pra um batalhão de pessoas. Escuto a companhia tocar, deixo Tomoyo e vou ate a sala ver quem é. Surpreendo-me quando vejo Shaoran e Eriol com mochilas nas costas.

-Meninos.. que bom que chegaram!- diz Tomoyo atrás de mim me assustando.

-Obrigado pelo convite Tomoyo- Shaoran fala

-Boa tarde querida Tomoyo- diz Eriol galante.

-Bom tarde senhor Hiragizawa- responde fria e vira pra mim, que ate então só tinha ficado calada.

-Sakura você pode mostrar aos meninos o quarto de hospedes. E depois desce ate a piscina.

-Ah... o que? Ah, claro. Me sigam meninos!- falo e vou subindo as escadas. Vejo eles atrás de mim. Shaoran esta Lindo com uma bermuda preta que é colada nos joelhos, estilo saruel, e uma camiseta azul. Abro a porta do quarto que fica do lado do meu- podem deixar as coisas aqui, depois vou pedir a empregada para por lençóis limpos. Tem um banheiro no final do corredor- Eriol entra e Shaoran fica me encarando- que foi?

-Você não falou comigo ainda- ele faz cara de triste.

-Desculpa. Não imaginava te ver aqui

-Foi de ultima hora.

-Entendo... Vamos descer?

-Não ganho nem um beijo?- ele pedi. Vou ate ele e dou um selinho rápido- agora sim. Vamos!

Descemos os três juntos. Chegamos lá e vejo Tomoyo arrumando uma mesa com lanches.

_oi! Chegaram!- ela estava só de biquíni já, vejo dois caras atrás de mim boquiabertos.

-Querem um lençol para secar a baba? - Debocho com uma pontazinha leve de ciúmes. Não me agradou muito ver Shaoran secar minha prima

-Acho que vou aceitar o lençol Sakura- diz Eriol e Tomoyo fica vermelha. Apesar de ser baixinha tinha um belo corpo, com curvas nos lugares certos.

-Imbecil- ela fala.

-Vamos logo tomar banho? - Diz tirando a blusa e o short. Paraliso na hora, ele tinha o corpo perfeito, bem definido, nem tão forte nem tão magricelo, na medida certa, acho até que faz alguma malhação.

Percebo que quando chegamos Sakura não ficou alegre com minha cara para Tomoyo. Quando tiro a roupa ficando só de sunga ela fica me encarando.

-Sakura! - A chamo tirando do transe.

\- Que foi? - Ela fala olhando nos meus olhos. Eriol e Tomoyo já estavam na piscina.

-Vamos?

-Sim- ela se vira para sair e eu pego a mão dela e dou um beijo. Ela entra na piscina e dar uma mergulhada. Entro e fico observando-a. Do nada sinto algo me puxando pra baixo. Quando volto a superfície Eriol esta mangando de mim.

-Você está louco?

-Calma. Só achei você muito parrado.

-Seu idiota.

-Meninos- Tomoyo chama- vamos jogar vôlei? Meninas vs Meninos.

-Não é melhor casal? - Diz Eriol- Sakura e Shaoran contra eu e você.

-Não mesmo- ela diz.

-Por um acaso quer ir com o namorado da sua prima- ele pergunta.

Tomoyo fica vermelha, provavelmente de raiva, mas acaba aceitando. Vamos por meio da piscina e começamos a jogar. Sakura é a primeira a sacar, Eriol rebate e eu bloqueio. O jogo é melhor de cinco. Quem deixar a bola cair no campo, é ponto para o time adversário. No momento estamos em Y&S 3 para S&G 4. Saco a bola novamente lançando em direção a Tomoyo bem forte, ela é mais fraca e com isso Eriol tentara ajudar, só que não dará tempo de salvar Tomoyo e a bola. Minha teoria se concreta quando vejo que ele a puxa da direção da bola e ela bate na agua.

-Uhuuu! 4 a 4- diz Sakura e eu batemos palmas juntos

-Isso foi errado Shaoran. Mas vai ter volta- diz Eriol.

Ele inicia novamente. Agora é tudo ou nada. Ficamos no passa-repassa ate que Sakura afunda na piscina e a bola bate no nosso campo marcando ponto para eles.

tan tan tan... ficou tenso agora!...


End file.
